A Powerful Adventure
by fossilfighter1313
Summary: Story about my 2 main OC's. I was bored and I suck at summaries... Rated T for violence and possibly some minor cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, everyone, to my latest story. It is mostly OC-based, primarily about my fantasy self and his genderbent, who is not really related to him in any way in this story. Joanna is from a completely different dimension from Jonathan this time. It will take place in the FFC universe, but it will mostly focus on them. I have cut down Jonathan and Joanna's powers to a much shorter list and the power levels have been cut down, as well.**

**Here's the ability list. Please notify me if I add one that's not on here during the story so I can change or get rid of it. Character-specific ones will have the names in parentheses.**

**Electrokinesis (Jonathan only, does not include Railgun, includes healing around electrical sources and resistance to electricity, also can manipulate metal objects with electromagnetism, his body can generate its own electricity, lightning dash is also one of his moves)**

**Pyrokinesis (Joanna only, includes healing around fire and resistance to fire-based attacks, her body can generate its own flames, flame dash is one of her moves)**

**Weapon Summoning (created from their primary element)**

**Thermokinesis (includes Thermal Spear and similar weapons)**

**Wings (Jonathan's are robotic and nearly unbreakable, Joanna's are natural and also nearly indestructible)**

**Strength-Enhancing Robotic Limbs (right arm for Jonathan, both legs for Joanna, nearly indestructible)**

**Those are the abilities that will be used. They may also carry collapsible weapons with them, but that may or may not be used. That said, on with the new story!**

Chapter 1

*Jonathan's POV*

I wandered around Treasure Lake, looking for new rocks. Specifically, I was looking for the legs to my Aeros, which I had already evolved into a Teffla. It was the last piece I needed for her, and I had been searching for one for quite a while. You'd think that they'd be easy to find with Aeros being so common, but I was having trouble finding one.

"Jeez… where could it possibly be?" I mumbled to myself.

I'm getting ahead of myself… I'm Jonathan Smith. I look like an average teenage boy, but I'm gifted in more ways than one. For one, I'm a genius when it comes to technology, which is why I actually have working robotic wings that I made myself. They are practically indestructible and allow me to fly fast and high, and I'm pretty agile in the air, as well. Second, I have some abilities that many people consider me a freak because of.

Anyways, I noticed a girl nearby pick up a green rock that she said was the exact rock I was looking for. I don't like being dishonest, but I was starting to get desperate, so I walked over to her, since she was about ten feet away if that.  
"Hey, I saw that first!" I shouted.

"Yeah, right." She replied. "Go away."

"Fine." I mumbled. "Let's settle this with a fossil battle!"

"I'll battle you, but I won't use vivosaurs." The girl said. "I don't need them to beat your pathetic creatures."  
"Teffla! Hibigon! Raptin!" I shouted as I threw out my vivosaurs. I looked at the girl. "Your move."

The girl smirked, then she jumped up really high into the air and landed on Teffla's head, kicking her to the ground and sending her to her medal. She then landed and roundhouse kicked Raptin, taking him out. She then turned to Hibigon and kicked him like a soccer ball, beating him as well.

"What?!" I shouted in surprise. "That's impossible! How did you-?"

"I'm stronger than you think." The girl said. "My legs are robotic, so they're stronger than normal. I told you I wouldn't need vivosaurs to beat you. The rock is mine, so back off."

"If I can't beat you with my vivosaurs, I'll do it myself!" I shouted. I spread my robotic wings and flew towards her, but she kicked me in the stomach and knocked me back, leaving me gasping for air.

"I said 'back off,' and I meant it." she said angrily. "Attack again and you'll regret it."

Instead of responding, I shot a burst of electricity at her, but she jumped out of the way, barely dodging it. She formed a fireball and shot it at me. I tried to dodge, but it hit my right arm and exploded, nearly blowing my arm off and severely burning it. I screamed from the pain of being lit on fire, attracting the attention of a nearby staff member. The girl ran off, disappearing into the forest and avoiding being seen by the staff member. The staff member pulled out a phone and called for help after helping extinguish the flames using a bottle of water she happened to have. The paramedics arrived and took me to a nearby hospital on their Dimorph Ace. They took me in to surgery to try to save my arm, and that's the last thing I remember before the anesthesia knocked me out.

**And that's chapter 1. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! I have nothing more to say besides "On with the chapter!"**

Chapter 2

*Jonathan's POV*

I woke up later that day, though I had been out for several hours. I looked around and realized I was still in the hospital.

_No surprise there…_ I thought.

Then I noticed something that surprised me and made me both sad and angry.

My right arm was gone.

_No… this can't be happening… Please let this be just a nightmare…_ I thought. But I knew that no matter how much I denied it, it was the truth. My dominant arm was gone and I would never get it back.

_That girl is going to pay…_ I thought with rage building in me.

With that, I climbed out of the hospital bed, ripped the sensors and the IV off of me, and headed for the door. A staff member was walking in at that exact moment, so she stopped me.

"Get out of my way." I said.

"You can't leave." She said. "You are in no condition to…"

"Like hell I am." I said. "Move before I have to hurt you."

"Try it and I'll call security." The staff member said. "I can't let you leave yet."

"I said get out of my way!" I shouted, sparks appearing around my head and surrounding my left arm. My wings unfolded and the staff member started to back away.

"Look, I'm just trying to do my job…" she said, clearly afraid. "Please don't hurt me…"

"Then let me go home." I said angrily. "I have important things to do."

The staff member moved out of the way, trying to stay calm and failing horribly at it, and I walked out, folding my wings so I could get through the doorway. I left the building, passing a small group of three people that I recognized as the Caliosteo Patrol Team, but one of them was missing and another, who I recognized as Dina, was covered in blood and crying like crazy.

_Something must have happened to Rupert…_ I thought. I said nothing to them as I walked out, but I saw Todd and Pauleen look up and stare at me for a moment, a shocked look on their faces, then go back to trying to help calm Dina down.

I walked out, spread my wings, and flew away, eventually reaching my house. I went inside and went to my workshop, where I started working on a bit of a project, which was difficult with only one arm.

_I hope this works out…_ I thought. _I'm gonna need for it to work…_

**And that's chapter 2! I put a brief reference to Adventures After the Cup in there, but nothing major... I may have more references later, but none of them will tie into the continuation stories. That said, keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter 3! Hope you like it! It takes place the next day. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 3

*Jonathan's POV*

I managed to finish my project. It wasn't easy, but I finished way faster than I expected. I had successfully built and installed a new robotic arm for myself. It had enhanced strength, a plasma cannon, a special power core that could recharge using nearby electrical sources, and extremely high durability to the point where it was almost indestructible.

I tested it out and made sure everything worked, then I left my house, ready to get revenge. I looked around for a while, trying to find her, and I was about to give up when I remembered something.

_She ran into the forest… She might still be there!_ I thought. Then I spread my wings and took off, flying over the forest, until I found what I was looking for. There was a small shelter in the middle of the forest that I assumed was hers. I flew down and hid in a nearby tree until I confirmed my suspicions. The girl walked out and looked around, not noticing me, and walked right past the tree I was in. I jumped down behind her and formed a sword from electricity using my powers. She heard me and spun around, creating a fireball that I easily dodged this time.

"Oh. It's you again." She said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." I said. "And why the hell did you have to burn my arm off the last time we met?!"

"Look, that was supposed to be just a threat." She said. "It was supposed to miss your shoulder by a couple inches, but when you tried to dodge, it hit your upper arm instead."

"Then why did you run off instead of helping me?!" I shouted.

"I was afraid, okay?!" she shouted. "I didn't know what to do, so I ran…"

"I lost my damn arm because of you!" I shouted.

"And I told you it was an accident!" she shouted back. "I'm sorry you lost your arm, but I can't do anything about it now!"

"Who the hell are you anyways?" I asked.

"That is none of your business." The girl said.

"Tell me or…" I started.

"Or what?" the girl asked, interrupting me. "You'll kill me? You won't hurt me and we both know it."

She was right though. At this point, I no longer wanted to hurt her, despite my anger. I absorbed the sword and turned away.

"Fine." I said. "Be that way." I was about to leave, but then the girl spoke again.

"My name is Joanna." She said. "But I'm not from around here."

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning around.

"I'm not an average human…" she said.

"Neither am I. Why does that matter?" I asked.

She suddenly spread a pair of wings, but there was something strange about them.

"Wait… are those real wings?" I asked. "As in… natural ones?"

"Yes." Joanna replied. "I'm a magician from another dimension. I'm a pyromancer, as you already know…"

"A pyromancer from another dimension?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "I was practicing a spell, but I messed up somehow and it sent me here. I have no idea what I did wrong, so I have no clue how to return. My spell book was left behind, so I can't refer to it to figure out a spell to help me get back."

"Well, I have no clue how to help you there…" I said. "I'm not a magician, and I don't know anyone who is."

"There has to be a way…" she said. "But experimenting with spells is dangerous. One wrong word and I could die and possibly take out everyone else around here with me."

"And you want me to do what?" I asked.

"Help me find someone who can help me get back." She replied.

"So first you want to kill me over a fossil rock that I've been desperately searching for for months, and now you want me to help you find a magician to help you get home?" I asked. "Why the hell should I help you?"

"Because there are others like me somewhere on the islands that should be able to help. If nothing else, having all of them together should allow us to return." She replied. "There are seven of us. There's me, Joanna the Fire Keeper, Kelli the Water Keeper, Argis the Wind Keeper, Banette the Earth Keeper, Lacunae the Ice Keeper, Dina the Light Keeper…"

"Dina is a magician?" I asked, interrupting her.

"You know her?" Joanna asked.

"She saved the islands from Zongazonga." I replied. "I don't think there's a person on this island that doesn't know her."

"Interesting…" she said.

"Anyways, who's the last one?" I asked.

"Jonathan the Lightning Keeper, also known as Jonathan the Electromaster." She said.

"What…?" I asked.

"Do you know him?" she asked.

_There's no way she can be referring to me…_ I thought. _I would remember something like that if I was from another dimension…_ _Unless…_

"How long ago did Jonathan disappear?" I asked.

"A little over seventeen years ago." She said. "He was exactly a year old at the time. He vanished on his birthday. Why?"

"No way…" I said. _It can't be me… But it all makes sense… My power over electricity… The fact that I don't remember anything… I was too young to remember… It's too much of a coincidence that all of the facts line up…_

"Um… are you alright?" she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah…" I said. "Just trying to figure everything out… It's a lot to wrap my head around…"

"So do you think you can help?" she asked.

"I can try." I said. "But I can't promise anything."

"Thank you." she said.

"Don't mention it." I said. "If you want, you can stay at my house. I have a guest room."

"Thanks, but why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" she asked.

"If I'm going to help, I might as well give you shelter instead of leaving you to sleep in a homemade hut in the middle of a forest…" I said.

"Thanks…" she said.

"Don't worry about it… Just follow me." I said. I started to walk out of the forest, but I noticed someone in the shadows.

"Who's there?!" I shouted at the person, who started to run away. I was about to chase them, but I heard a noise behind me and saw Joanna fighting a large robot dinosaur. Her fire attacks were barely harming it, though. She kicked it in the head, but it knocked her back and fired a beam of energy from its mouth. I fired my plasma cannon just in time to counter the attack. The beams collided in midair and exploded, the blasts barely missing all three of us. But before the smoke could clear, a powerful blast of electricity shot towards the robot and hit it in the chest, shorting out its circuits and disabling it. I heard a beeping noise, helped Joanna up, and ran, hiding behind a tree just as the robot exploded, launching metal shards and flames everywhere. We were just outside of the blast radius and the tree protected us from the flying parts.

Or so I thought.

As the blast stopped, I noticed that Joanna looked like she was frozen up for some reason.

"Um… are you alright?" I asked. But instead of getting a response, I noticed blood dripping from her mouth. "What the-?" I started. But then she suddenly went limp and fell forward, a bloody spike sticking out of the tree behind her that I knew was one of the robot's claws. I looked down at her and saw blood pouring from a hole in her back. I was about to pick her up to try to get her out of the forest, but a ball of fire suddenly engulfed the wound. It quickly burned itself out, but when it disappeared, the wound was closed up. She sat up after a moment.

"If you're wondering what just happened, some pyromancers can use flames for healing." She said. "The Fires of Life ability is useful, but the ability has to be charged with a natural source of fire. That explosion was perfect for it."

"That's interesting to know…" I mumbled. "Let's get out of here before something else happens." With that, we ran out of the forest and to my home. I showed Joanna around and led her to the guest room, then went to my own room. But before I could go inside, she walked over to me.

"I never did get your name…" she said.

I sighed. "My name is Jonathan." I said. "I don't know for certain, but I may be the Lightning Keeper you're looking for."

Tears started forming in her eyes and she stepped closer to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Why are you-?" I started.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" she said. "I'm so sorry for what happened. I didn't know…"

"Like I said, I don't know if I'm who you're looking for." I said.

"I know you are." Joanna replied. "I just know it."

After a moment, she let go of me and returned to her room. I walked into my room. I had trouble sleeping because my mind was racing, trying to make sense of everything that had happened today.

This was going to be one crazy adventure.

**That's chapter 3! WinterGirl and Reegreeg, I hope you don't mind that I'm using some of your OC's as the Keepers in this story… Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 4

*Jonathan's POV*

I woke up the next morning to a serious surprise. I opened my eyes and looked to my left. I nearly fell out of my bed when I saw Joanna sleeping next to me. I must have woken her up, because she turned to me and also freaked out, blushing a very deep red.

"What the hell were you doing in my bed?!" I shouted.

"I have no idea…" she said shyly. "I tend to sleepwalk… Maybe that's what happened…"

"Maybe I should lock my door next time…" I said with a sigh. "We should get ready. If we're going to find the Keepers, we need to hurry… We need to find them before someone else does. And I have no idea who any of them except Dina are…"

"I know all of them, though not too well…" Joanna replied. "I can tell you if I think I recognize one of them…"

"Then let's get going." I said. I sent Joanna out of the room so I could get dressed, but when I came back out, Joanna was standing there in a completely different outfit that I knew was not something from my house.

She was wearing black shorts, a black shirt with a strange blue symbol on the chest, and a black cape with a similar mark on it. Her hair was tied in a ponytail like mine, and at this time I noticed she looked a lot like me except the outfit. Even her eyes were the exact same shade of blue as mine, her hair was the same down to the natural highlights, and most of her facial features matched up with mine. It was almost like looking in a mirror, except my reflection was a girl.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Is it just a coincidence that we look almost the same?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know we're not related, so it has to be." She replied.

"Weird coincidence…" I mumbled.

"Anyways, let's go." She said, walking towards the door.

"Yeah…" I said, following her. "Do you have any suggestions about their possible locations?"

"Honestly, they would likely be in places that suit their elemental types." Joanna explained. "But that could be anywhere for Dina, Argis and Banette… Lacunae would most likely be either at Icegrip Plateau or Hot Spring Heights, Kelli would most likely be at Icegrip Plateau or an island somewhere, I have a feeling Banette would be in a cave, possibly at Rainbow Canyon, Argis might be somewhere on Ribular, and Dina could be anywhere on the islands. Of course, these are just guesses. They could be anywhere."

"Well, let's check the recommended locations first…" I said. "That would be our best chance."

"Right." She replied. "Who do you want to look for first?"

"I don't really care…" I said. "We might as well go in the elemental cycle's order. Fire, then water, wind, earth, ice, electricity and light. We already can cross me and you off the list, so we should look for Kelli first."

"Okay." Joanna replied. "Let's check Icegrip Plateau first then."

With that, we decided to take a helicopter to Ilium and walk to the dig site to avoid unwanted attention.

"I don't know how the heck we're supposed to find her… she'll probably blend right in…" I said.

"Kelli is not good at blending in." Joanna explained. "A blonde with blue highlights in her hair isn't someone you see often."

"Good point…" I said. "But I don't see her…"

"Let's look around." Joanna said.

We looked around the dig site, including the ice cave. We were about to give up, but then I heard shouting from outside. We walked out just in time to see a girl that I could safely assume was Kelli fighting with another girl who seemed to be very agile and definitely was not human.

"Lacunae! Kelli! Why are you fighting?!" Joanna shouted.

"Who are you and how do you know our names?" Lacunae asked.

"I'm Joanna and this is Jonathan." Joanna replied. "The fire and lightning Keepers. It's convenient that we found both of you at once. Now… why were you fighting?"

"It was a sparring match. We train together a lot." Kelli explained. "Anyways, Jonathan, I am Kelli, the Water Keeper. The girl next to me is Lacunae, the Ice Keeper. Why are you looking for us?"

"We need to return home." Joanna replied. "None of the Keepers are there and without us, the entire dimension is in danger. I can't return on my own, so we need all of the Keepers to get back and save our dimension."

"This is our home now." Kelli said. "The other dimension is **your** home. We'll help save it, but we have to be able to get back when it's all over, okay?"

"I will do my best to return all of you to this world." Joanna said. "I can't promise that I can get you all back."

"Let's hope you can succeed." Lacunae said. "How many more keepers are there?"

"Three." I said. "There's Argis, Banette, and Dina."

"Got it." Kelli said. "Let's find them."

We left the dig site, lucky not to have run into trouble. But I had a feeling something was going to happen, though I didn't know what.

**And that's chapter 4! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 5

*Jonathan's POV*

After a brief discussion with Kelli and Lacunae, we decided to go to Ribular Town to look for Argis. We decided that splitting up would be a bad idea in case someone attacked us or if we found her. Or both. We all decided to check each dig site together. When we got to the Petrified Forest, we finally found her. It was impossible to miss someone with orange eyes and silver-and-gold hair wearing a similar outfit to Joanna's Keeper uniform, only the symbols were orange instead of blue.

"Excuse me." Joanna said, walking towards her. "You are Argis, correct?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Argis asked without even turning to face us. "Who are you?

"Joanna." she replied. "The Fire Keeper. You are Argis the Wind Keeper, correct?"

"Who is with you?" Argis asked.

"Three of the other keepers." Joanna replied. "We have the water, ice, and lightning Keepers."

"So you need me for what?" Argis asked.

"To help us in our home dimension." Joanna said. "Without any of the keepers, the dimension is in danger."

"Well…" Argis said. She finally turned to face us. "I might be able to help. But I want proof that you are the actual Keepers."

"And how will we do that?" I asked.

"Since all of you are wearing your Keeper uniforms except one, and the Keeper uniforms can only be worn by the Keepers, you are the only one I do not trust." She said, pointing to me.

"But I don't even know how to use my magic!" I shouted. "I've never worn my uniform because up until yesterday, I didn't even know I was a Keeper!"

"Then I guess it's time for a test." Argis said. "Beat me in a fight and I'll trust you. I can teach you how to use your powers afterwards."

"So I, an amateur Keeper, have to beat you, the wind master, in a fight to gain your trust?" I asked. "Just how do you expect me to do that?!"

"Do whatever it takes." She replied. "If you kill me, I will return to life, so don't worry about that. Just fight."

She summoned a green spear out of the air around her and lunged at me with it. I countered by knocking the spear out of her hand with my right arm and shocking her with my powers., she quickly recovered, pulled the energy from the spear into a ball in her hand, and charged at me again. She hit me in the stomach with it and released the wind energy, blasting me backwards and almost off of the platform. I got up, dazed from the attack and probably having a few broken ribs, and pulled a move no one had seen before.

I summoned a spear out of lava by superheating the ground and manipulating it into the shape of a spear. I then froze the air around it into a shell that would break on impact with a target, releasing the lava into an explosion.

"The power is called 'thermokinesis.'" I said. "The weapon is called a 'Thermal Spear.'"

I threw the thermal spear at Argis. She manipulated the air to avoid it, but the spear exploded behind her. Joanna protected the three spectators with a fire shield, but Argis was burned quite a bit from the blast. She got up weakly and shot a blast of wind at me, but I pulled another special move of mine. I surrounded myself with electric energy and practically turned myself into a lightning bolt, using an attack I called "Lightning Dash," which shot me right through the attack, slammed me into her, and nearly electrocuted her all at once. I returned to normal and walked over to her. She was badly hurt, but still alive. I turned to walk away.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?" Argis asked weakly.

"No." I replied. "I don't have the heart to kill people."

"Well… that's a skill you'll have to learn if you're going to be a Keeper…" she replied. "Keepers sometimes have to kill people to protect others…"

"But I wasn't protecting anyone." I said. "I would be killing an innocent person. I defeated you, so let's go."

"I'm not dead, though…" she said.

"You're immobilized." I replied. "That's as close as you'll get fighting me."

"Fine." She said. "You win."

She then was engulfed with a green glow. Her injuries healed and she stood up.

"So how did beating you in a fight prove to you that I'm a Keeper?" I asked.

"It was a test." Argis replied. "And you passed. You beat me and spared my life. It's a sign of trust to me."

"Good to know…" I said. "Let's find… What was her name? Banette, right?"

"Yes." Joanna said. "Banette the Earth Keeper. She should be at Rainbow Canyon."

"Then let's go." Argis said.

With that, we headed for Rainbow Canyon.

**That's chapter 5! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 6

*Jonathan's POV*

"So only two of the keepers remain, right?" I asked Joanna as we arrived at Rainbow Canyon.

"Yes." Joanna said. "Banette and Dina are the last two."

"Shouldn't be too hard to find two more people…" I mumbled.

"Banette is actually not human." Joanna explained. "She has the ability to transform into a human, but she's actually half dragon, half cat. Her human form has dragon wings similar to mine."

I raised an eyebrow. "And just how did that happen?" I asked.

"Don't ask me…" Joanna sighed.

"Is that her?" I asked, pointing to a girl on top of one of the cliffs. A closer look revealed that she was wearing a Keeper outfit, confirming my suspicions about who she was. She also had a robotic right arm and black wings on her back.

"Something's wrong." Joanna said. "To be able to fly away, she needs to have her wings spread already at that altitude. She looks like she's going to jump, and if she does, she won't make it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Either she's going to pull a crazy stunt, she miscalculated the distance, or she's trying to kill herself." Joanna said. "We better hope it's not the third one."

"Should we stop her?" Argis asked.

Just then, Banette fell forward off of the cliff, not even trying to save herself.

"Yes, go!" Joanna shouted. I spread my wings and took off, using a brief lightning dash to speed up. I saw Argis and Joanna flying next to me, and I sped up to catch her. Argis stopped and created a column of air below Banette to slow her fall while me and Joanna flew over to her, grabbed her arms, and flew back to the others.

"Why…?" she asked. "Why did you save me…?"

"You are Banette the Earth Keeper, right?" Joanna asked.

"Wait… Joanna?!" Banette shouted. She then jumped up and hugged Joanna, much to our surprise. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be protecting our home?"

"I screwed up a spell and was sent here with no way back…" Joanna said. "We need to find Dina and get back there."

"Dina is at my friend Selena's house." Banette said. "Let's go get her."

"Quick question…" I said. "Why were you trying to kill yourself?"

"Personal issues…" she replied. "It's none of your concern…"

"Oh, this is Jonathan, the Lightning Keeper, by the way…" Joanna said with a strange look on her face. It almost looked like she was ashamed about forgetting to introduce me, but I knew there was more to it.

"Is something wrong, Joanna?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You just… nevermind, let's go." I said.

"I just what?" she asked.

"You looked a little embarrassed… I was wondering why is all." I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it." she said. "I'm fine."

"But then why am I the only one you introduced to her?" I asked.

"Sorry…" she said with a slight blush that quickly faded before introducing Banette to Kelli, Argis, and Lacunae.

"We'll have to get Dina tomorrow…" Banette said after looking at her phone. "She just left without telling Selena where she was going."

"It's getting late anyways." Joanna said. "We should head home."

"Where are Kelli, Lacunae, Argis and Banette going to stay?" I asked. "There's only the two rooms…"

"Well, I'll stay at Selena's." Banette said. "I can probably take one of the others with me too if you want."

"One of us can sleep on the couch, but even if we do that, we'll still be unable to have a place for one of us." I said.

"What if two of us stayed in the same room?" Joanna asked.

"That might work…" I said. "But who would be willing to do that?"

"I'd prefer to sleep on the couch, personally…" Argis said.

"I'll go with Banette." Lacunae said.

"I guess I'll go with the other three." Kelli said. "Now we just need to figure out who will be together…"

"Um… I have an idea…" Joanna said nervously with a very slight blush.

"Um… I think I know what your plan is, and I don't know if it's the best idea…" I said.

"What do you think my idea was?" Joanna asked.

"For the two of us to be together for the night…" I said, also starting to blush at the thought.

She was silent for a moment, her blush intensifying, then she spoke up again. "Yes…" she said. "That was my idea…"

"Erm… There's only one bed in each room…" I said.

"I am aware of this." Joanna replied. "But two of us will have to sleep in the same bed, and although I don't really care for the idea too much, but we don't have too much of a choice…"

"Fine…" I said. "Let's go."

With that, Banette took Lacunae to her home, Kelli, Argis, Joanna and I went to my house, and we all went to our rooms for the night. Argis slept on the couch, Kelli slept in the guest room, and me and Joanna slept in my room. It was quite awkward for obvious reasons. Sleeping in the same bed as a girl you barely know is quite embarrassing.

_It's just one night… It can't be too bad…_ I thought over and over to calm myself down. It eventually worked and I fell asleep, Joanna having done so about a minute before me.

**That's chapter 6! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 7

*Jonathan's POV*

I woke up the next morning to an even more embarrassing moment than when Joanna was in my bed the first time. Not only was she in my bed, but she was **hugging me** in her sleep. Of course, I had to stay calm to avoid waking her up, since that would be rude, but I'm sure my face was red as a tomato at that moment.

After about 5 minutes, Joanna also woke up. She noticed this and pulled away, also blushing.

"Okaaaaaay…" I said. "I'm gonna pretend that didn't just happen…"

"Me too…" she replied.

We got out of the bed, but as I did, I noticed that my hair was already perfectly combed and I was wearing a Keeper outfit.

"Did you do this?" I asked.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Did you put me in this uniform?" I asked.

"No." she replied. "Your powers as a Keeper must have kicked in because that outfit is almost always worn by a true Keeper. Therefore, this is actually proof that you truly are the Lightning Keeper."

"Okay... Anyways… let's go get Dina." I said.

"Wait…" Joanna said. "There's something I want to tell you…"

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"I…" she started. But before she could finish, there was a knock on the door.

"Kelli?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"We need to get to Selena's house now!" Kelli shouted.

"Why, what's…" I started.

"I just got off the phone with Banette." She said. "They're under attack! The house is on fire, and there are several people still inside, including her, Lacunae, and Dina!"

"Dammit!" I shouted. "Let's go!"

With that, we woke Argis, explained the situation, and ran to Selena's house, using the address that Banette had sent to Kelli. We arrived to a closed security gate around a flaming building.

I noticed a panel on the wall next to the gate with a keypad. I ran over to it.

"Um… the code is…" Kelli started.

"Not something we need." I said. I used my powers to pretty much hack the security system, opening the security gate. We all ran inside and only then did we realize how bad it really was.

There was one girl that looked a bit like Banette standing outside, but she didn't have the wings and there were a few differences.

"Are you here to help?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. Do you know where everyone is?" I asked.

"Most of them are on the second floor." She said. "Please help them!"

"Got it. Thanks, Selena!" I shouted.

The four of us ran into the building and started fighting through the flames. Kelli extinguished flames to create paths for the rest of us, Argis tried blowing them out and manipulating them, as did Joanna, and I shot straight at one of the second floor doors using my wings, punched through it, and nearly got blown away by a backdraft. Thank God my wings are fireproof. I was blown back, but I managed to survive.

That's when I got an idea.

I started simply running through the flames, not even getting a slight burn on me. I smashed another door, and inside I found Banette and Lacunae hiding, wheezing from the smoke inhalation. I picked them up and dashed out of the house, again not getting hurt, and dropped them on the front lawn. I then ran into the building once more to find Dina. I saw that the elevator in the middle of the room had fallen and had a strong feeling that was where she was. I dashed through the flames and punched the door, though this time my clothes were slightly singed. The door didn't budge, so I used my thermokinesis to melt through, but the flames were now hurting me more.

_My thermokinesis must have a limit…_ I thought, starting to worry. I melted a hole in the door and pried it open, but I had pretty bad burns on my lower legs by this time. I saw Dina in the elevator's center. She was unconscious and I noticed her left leg was robotic, but that didn't matter to me. I picked her up and dashed towards the exit, but my burned-up legs were too weak to support me now and I fell, dropping Dina in the process. I tried to move, but I couldn't stand up now. I could only lie there and be lit on fire because I couldn't move now.

Then Joanna noticed me, ran over to me, extinguished the flames around me and Dina, picked us both up, and ran to the exit with the others right behind her.

Just as we reached the exit, the house started to collapse and a huge explosion blew through the doorway, just missing Kelli and Argis, but engulfing Joanna, who threw me and Dina out of the way at the last second.

But she wasn't hurt. In fact, she seemed stronger than ever. She shot a blast of green fire at all of us, and it mysteriously healed all of our injuries.

"Fires of Life…" I said. "You can use it on others, too?"

"Yes." Joanna said. "And you needed it."

"Thank you." I said.

"You are welcome." Joanna replied. "Now… Dina…"

"Looking for the last of the Keepers?" Dina asked. "I noticed you have all six of the others, so I think we should be fine now."

"How did you know about this?" I asked.

"Banette explained the situation to me." she replied. "Problem is, I have no idea how to use my magic."

"Neither do I…" I said.

"I do." Argis said. "And I'll use our combined powers to send us back. Everyone use your powers at once and shoot at the same spot. I'll cast the spell to turn the energy combination into a portal."

"I don't understand how that will work, but it's worth a shot…" I said. "Here goes."

Each of us fired a burst of our ability into the ground in front of us. Dina had a difficult time figuring out how to use light as an attack, but she figured it out after about a minute. She used the light as an energy beam and when the blasts combined, Argis mumbled something and the energy mix turned into a circular portal in the air in front of us.

"I still don't understand that…" I said. "Oh well…"

We all stepped through the portal one at a time. Argis was the last because she needed to keep the portal open until everyone was through.

What we saw seemed perfectly normal.

Until one of the buildings exploded near us.

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

"I knew it…" Joanna said. "We're under attack…"

Suddenly, a creature rose out of the fire and flew away. It looked like…

"A dragon?!" I shouted.

"This is one of their dragon scouts…" Joanna said. "They send what you consider mythical creatures to attack and use their soldiers as a last resort.

"Who does?" I asked.

"The army of the Lord of Darkness." Joanna said.

"Who is the Lord of Darkness?" Dina asked.

"You already know him." Joanna replied.

"Wait… you don't mean…?" I started.

"Yes." Joanna said. "The Lord of Darkness…"

"Is Zongazonga…" Dina finished. Joanna nodded in confirmation.

"And he's at full strength now." Joanna explained.

"Damn… this fight just got a whole lot tougher…" I said.

**That's chapter 7! Sorry for the cliffhanger ending. I couldn't resist. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 8

*Jonathan's POV*

"If Zongazonga is at full strength, we need to take him down as soon as possible." I said. "but the problem with that is that Dina and I have no clue how to use our magic."

"Well we don't really have time to train you, so you better learn fast!" Argis shouted.

Just then, another dragon flew over us, shooting a massive fireball that landed right in front of us. Joanna blocked the blast, but I knew something was wrong now. She had just absorbed the flames, but she seemed weak.

"You have to get out of here…" she said. "Or all of you will die…"

"What do you-?" I started.

"I'm about to release a huge explosion…" she said. "I've absorbed more flames than I can tolerate… Run… Get out of here while you can."

"I'm not leaving." I said.

"If you stay… You'll die…" she said.

"I'll survive." I said. "And so will you."

"How…?" she asked. "What makes you think… you can save me…?"

"Because I can survive high heat." I said. "I can even freeze flames with a touch."

"Let's hope… you're right…" she said.

"You guys go. We'll catch up." I said to the others, who reluctantly ran away. Joanna started glowing, indicating that there wasn't much time left.

"If I do die…" I started.

"Remember back at the house… when I tried to tell you something… but Kelli interrupted…?" she asked, cutting me off.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Because what I was going to say… is the reason I'm still fighting not to explode… even though you're confident that you'll live…" she said. "Jonathan… I…"

"There's a reason I stayed behind…" I said, cutting her off. "And it's not because I think I'll live. I'm sure it's the same reason you're trying to tell me…"

Then she suddenly wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Jonathan." She said. I hugged her back, said, "I love you too, Joanna," and gave her a kiss just in time. Just after I did, the excess energy became too much for her. She fell to her knees, threw her head back, and screamed at the top of her lungs. As she did, a massive explosion burst outward from her, vaporizing everything in its path.

Everything except the two of us.

I grabbed her arm and held on, not wanting to let her go, despite the force of the blast trying to separate us. I used my thermokinesis to keep myself from getting severely burned, but my issue wasn't the heat now. It was the fact that the flames were burning up all of the oxygen around us. I couldn't breathe, though Joanna seemed to be fine. She held onto me until the blast finally stopped, but by that time, it was already too late.

*Joanna's POV*

The blast finally ended, but it wasn't the only thing that stopped. The lack of oxygen caused Jonathan's breathing to stop, which in turn also stopped his heart.

"No…" I said, starting to cry. "Jonathan, don't die on me… please…"

But it was no use. He was already gone. Fires of Life can heal injuries and revive people, but without a physical injury, I couldn't do anything. All I could do about it was sit there, hold his body, and cry.

"Why…?" I asked myself. "Why did this have to happen?!" I slammed my fist into the ground, then I picked up Jonathan's body and ran towards Zongazonga's fortress, not even bothering to get the others. I screamed in rage as I took off, probably loud enough to be heard at his fortress.

_I'm going to end this myself. _I thought. _Either I'll die, or I'll finally get rid of him once and for all!_

*Dina's POV*

I heard a scream way off in the distance. It sounded like Joanna's. I knew where she was going when I saw someone in the distance flying away.

"Dammit, she's headed for the fortress on her own!" Argis shouted. "We need to stop her!"

At that moment, Kelli and Lacunae took off at unnaturally high speeds, Banette flew after them, Argis started flying using her wind powers, and I chased them, using the enhanced strength of my robotic leg to speed up.

_I really hope we're not too late… _I thought.

**And I'm ending this chapter here. I threw in a JonathanxJoanna moment! Too bad Jonathan died… Oh, well! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 9

*Joanna's POV*

I'm done messing around. This time, I'm fighting to the death, no matter what. No mercy. I may not have known him long, but my feelings for Jonathan were true. Now that he's dead, I will avenge him.

Another dragon flew overhead, shooting a fireball at me as it did. I jumped up, absorbed the fireball, and blasted it back at the dragon as dark fire. The attack caused the dragon to fall out of the sky, dead. I landed and kept running, reaching the fortress in a matter of minutes and crashing right through the gates, avoiding the guards, and crashing into Zongazonga's room. His guards attacked me, but one lava wave easily took them down. They didn't stand a chance.

"Ah, it's you again." Said Zongazonga, who had already taken a new body, probably from one of his guards. "Joanna, was it? The fire keeper who can't even beat me when I'm weak? You know, those were my newest guards, so they weren't very good ones… Beating them means nothing."

"How about taking out one of your dragons with a single strike?" I asked angrily.

"That's a step closer, but nowhere near beating me." he replied. "And who's this worthless mortal you're bringing into my fortress?" he asked, pointing to Jonathan's body.

"Someone who you're lucky is dead." I said.

"I doubt he could hurt me if he tried." He said, chuckling.

I set his body down, propping it against the wall as if he was sitting there. Zongazonga immediately stopped laughing when he realized who it was.

"Ah. You were right." He said. "I suppose I am a bit lucky that he is dead. After all, he did defeat me at a very young age…"

"Less than a year old, actually." I said.

"Don't rub it in." he snapped. "That boy has been thorn in my side for quite some time. And to think that he barely even found out he was the Lightning Keeper… Now I remember why I banished him to that other dimension."

And that was the final straw. Knowing that he was the cause of Jonathan's disappearance threw me over the edge.

"You evil bastard!" I shouted. I became engulfed in blue flames due to my high anger level. The heat increased until the flames were literally a transparent white.

"What are you doing?" Zongazonga asked.

Instead of responding, I absorbed the flame aura into my hand and shot it at him as a beam of pure white flames. He didn't even have time to react before the blast hit him. He was scorched by the flames, but he was still alive and barely even reacted to the pain.

"That was an interesting new move…" he said. "But as you can see, it's still not enough to stop me."

_Damn… I know I can't beat him... But I can't give up…_ I thought.

*Meanwhile, Dina's POV*

We reached the fortress. The gates were destroyed and everyone was searching the area.

"There's more of them!" one of the guards shouted, causing several guards and dragons to come after us.

"This is gonna be fun." Kelli said.

"Let's kick some butt!" Lacunae shouted.

"I haven't felt this eager to battle in years." Argis said.

"Let's do this!" Banette shouted.

"Let's end it once and for all!" I shouted.

With that, the battle was on. We all summoned weapons and used our powers to fight back.

Kelli and Lacunae easily took out most of the dragons with their abilities, Banette was mostly using defensive moves, but she had some attacks, Argis' technique was mostly balanced between attacks and defensive moves, and I was being pretty destructive once I figured out how to use my light energy attacks and even how to turn invisible.

Several waves of soldiers came at us, but we were ready.

We kept fighting, knowing they would have to stop eventually since five teens were beating an entire army.

*Meanwhile, Joanna's POV*

I heard shouting outside and the sounds of a fight. A guard ran in at that moment.

"Sir, the fortress has been invaded by five people." The guard said. "I think they're the Keepers!"

"Damn…" Zongazonga replied. "The rest of them are here… Make sure they do not reach this room! Especially Dina and Argis, the Light and Wind Keepers!"

"Yes, sir!" the guard said before leaving.

"So they're rivals of yours as well?" I asked.

"If Dina gets here, I could be in trouble, actually…" he said. "Especially if she has that damned Caliosteo Pipsqueak again… Damn that magic hammer!"

"Well then…" I said. "Maybe I should help her."

I headed for the door, but Zongazonga cast a spell on it to stop me from leaving.

"No one enters or leaves this room unless I say so." He said angrily.

"And you'll never leave here alive either!" I shouted. I summoned a flame sword, flaming claws on my left hand and my feet, and flaming armor. I also ignited my wings and charged at him.

But he was expecting that.

He summoned a sword, a shield, and armor from dark energy. I slashed at him with my sword, but he blocked it with his shield. I pulled back and stabbed with my claws, but he blocked that with his sword. I tried using my claws on my feet, but he easily blocked them.

"You seem to forget that I fought for thousands of years before I was locked in that stone chest." Zongazonga said. "I'm a much better fighter than you could ever dream of being!"

I knew he was right. It would take a miracle for me to beat him on my own.

I tried one last desperate move: a Flame Dash. I basically became a ball of fire and shot forward at him, but he countered with a Dark Blast. I was blown into the wall. I almost got knocked out and was too weak to even stand up.

"Just give up while you're still alive." Zongazonga said. "You'll live longer if you surrender."

*Meanwhile, Dina's POV*

The army was mostly defeated, but we saw one last creature heading towards us. It was a giant dragon, but when Banette saw it, she told us to stay back.

"I'll take care of this one." She said.

"You can't beat that thing on your own!" I shouted. "You won't stand a chance!"

"You seem to be underestimating me." she replied. "But I don't want him dead."

"Are you crazy?!" I shouted.

"No." Banette said.

"Then why are you-?" I started.

"That's my father, that's why!" she shouted, silencing all of us. "I'm half dragon, half cat. I have a human form, but I'm not human at all. Zongazonga must have somehow forced him to fight for him. But I'll convince him otherwise."

She then spread her wings and flew up to the incoming dragon. It shot fireballs at her, but she dodged them easily, and Kelli extinguished them before they reached us. Banette landed on the dragon's head. We couldn't see or hear what happened next, but after a few moments, the dragon swooped down and landed next to us with Banette on his head.

"Hop on, everyone!" she shouted. We all climbed onto the dragon, which flew us up to the highest point of the castle. It shot a fireball at the wall, blasting a hole in it, then hovered next to the gap. We all jumped off and into the building, but a large set of doors with a magic seal on it blocked our path. The dragon shot another fireball and blew the doors to pieces, then flew off.

"Thanks, dad!" Banette shouted as he flew away.

After that, we ran inside.

*A few minutes ago, Joanna's POV*

I weakly got up, the anger over what had happened being my only fuel, pulled a knife out of my belt and threw it.

But it didn't hit Zongazonga.

"What was that supposed to do?" he asked. "You missed me by a mile!"

"That's because I wasn't aiming for you." I said. He turned to see what I was talking about and I ran past him, slashing him with a fire sword, which he mostly dodged. It left a light slash in his right shoulder, but nothing major. That stunned him just long enough for my plan to work.

I had thrown the knife at Jonathan's body and hit him right in the heart. I ran over to him and pulled the knife out. I used a burst of Fires of Life to heal the wound and bring him back to life.

"No! Damn you!" Zongazonga shouted.

"Now it's over, Zongazonga!" Jonathan shouted back. He pointed his hand at Zongazonga and blasted a huge beam of lightning at him, then followed up with his Thermal Spear move. The combined attack badly injured Zongazonga, but it didn't quite kill him.

"Not bad…" he said as he stood back up. "But it's not over yet."

"Think again!" a voice shouted from the doorway. The doors exploded and the other Keepers entered the room. This was the first time I had ever seen Zongazonga look afraid.

"Let's end this! I shouted. Each of us called out our element and at the end, all of us fired beams of our elements at him. The combined attack caused a huge explosion in the middle of the room where Zongazonga was standing. The smoke and flames cleared and he was gone. The charred fragments of his skull were the only things left of him.

"We did it!" Dina shouted.

"Yeah." I said. "It's finally over."

**That's all for this chapter! And DunalN2, how did you know what I was planning to do with the Fires of Life?! Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10 and an Important Announcement

**Chapter 10 is here! Now before I start the chapter, I have something to say. Apparently the fact that I didn't put disclaimers for things I previously borrowed from other writers has become an issue to some people. So here is the disclaimer: Kelli and the original idea of the Keepers, though I modified it a bit, belong to Reegreeg. Selena, Banette, and Lacunae belong to WinterGirl. Dina, Todd, Rupert, Pauleen, and Zongazonga belong to Nintendo and Red, the makers of Fossil Fighters: Champions. The outfits for the Keepers, though heavily modified, were originally based on the outfit worn by the main character of the game Chaos Legion, which belongs to Capcom. Jonathan, Joanna, Argis, and the powers (except those of Lacunae and Kelli) belong to me. So does the inter-dimensional battle idea. Hope that's good enough for you guys. Now that that's done, we can finally start. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 10

*Jonathan's POV*

Zongazonga has finally been defeated for good. But now there is one last thing we have to take care of.

"Looks like our job here is done." Kelli said. "We need to get home though."

"Follow me." Joanna said. She led us to a small house that we assumed was hers. She grabbed a book from a shelf on her wall and flipped through the pages for a moment.

"Here it is." She said. "A dimensional warp spell. I see now why I messed up my other spell though…"

She cast the spell and a portal to our dimension opened. One by one we walked through until I was the only one left.

"Thank you, Joanna." I said. "But I don't want to leave you."

"You need to return to your dimension and I need to stay in mine…" She replied. "We have no choice."

"Yes we do." I said. "Without Zongazonga, why do you need to stay here? There's no one to protect the dimension from, so why stay to protect it?"

"If only it were that simple, Jonathan…" she said.

"You know I'm right." I said. "Why deny it?"

"I'm sorry…" she said sadly. "I can't."

"You can." Jonathan said. "You just don't want to."

Joanna didn't respond to this, so I turned away, sighed, and walked through the portal, leaving her behind. The portal closed behind me, sealing me out of the other dimension for good.

"I guess it really is over…" I said sadly. I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Dina asked.

"Home." I said. "You guys can do whatever you want, but I'm going home. And please… don't follow me." Then I spread my wings and flew to my house.

**It's a short, boring chapter, I know, but I was in a rush to get this up because of the disclaimer at the top. I will post more another time, but don't expect it to be soon. For those who care, keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
